I Don't Belong Here
by Sammers B
Summary: One Shot from quizilla, LoganXOC KendallXOC, not slash!


"Hey," The voice startled me so much that I jumped and hit the book shelf I was standing next to with my arm. Pain flew through my arm rapidly, but I ignored it, spinning to see a blonde guy with thick eyebrows. "My names Kendall, my friend over there," he motioned to a group of guys in one corner of the library. "The pale one thinks that you're cute. He was wondering what you were doing after you left here."

"I, um, ah, I don't know. But I think your friend should, uh, talk to me himself." He nodded and walked over to them, telling his friend what I said. I turned back to the shelf I was looking at before 'Kendall' interrupted me. I was hoping to find books about werewolves, my current obsession.

"Hi," This time, the voice from behind me didn't startle me as much. I turned and saw the pale boy who thinks I'm cute. He was a lot cuter up close, and he made me blush. "I'm, ah, Logan."

"I'm Claire, nice to meet you. I heard you think I'm cute?" I didn't know where my confidence was coming from, but I liked my boldness. My statement made him blush.

"Yeah, well, I actually think you are beautiful. So, ah, what are you doing after you leave here?" I looked down at his statement, saying I was beautiful. I didn't think my brown hair or blue eyes were very special or anything.

"I was just going to go to my sister's place. She lives in the Palm Woods hotel." He nodded and smiled.

"Me and my friends live there, were in a band." I smiled at what he said. He seemed shy about it, maybe he thought he was bragging, but I thought it was amazing.

"That's too bad, because my sister told me never to date guys in bands, no matter how cute they are." I smirked to show him I was joking. I pulled the book I was looking at off the shelf and walked to the check out, leaving Logan gaping behind me. As the librarian was checking out my book I turned to face Logan. "Are you coming or what?" My voice snapped him from his trance and he ran to me, taking the book from the librarian and grabbing my hand. I heard his friends cheering from the tables and smiled; happy I could make someone's day, while brightening my own.

"Claire?" I looked over to Logan, clutching his hand in mine. "I know this is kinda weird and sudden, but would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" I smiled at how insecure he seemed, but it was sudden.

"Uh, I, uh, maybe. Um, I'll have to ask my sister, maybe we could double date? We could set her up with one of your friends, maybe?" He nodded, but seemed semi-satisfied with my answer.

"How will I know which of my friends will be best for her?" I shrugged, normally I was smart, and came up with awesome ideas, but around him, my brain was mush and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Maybe, uh, we could hang out with her till tonight, and you could have the guy we choose meet us at the diner?" He nodded, fully satisfied. We walked the rest of the way to the Palm Woods in a comfortable silence.

"Sam?" I pulled Logan after me into my sisters' apartment at the hotel. My sister walked out of the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging from her mouth. "Sam?" She pulled the toothbrush from her mouth and smiled at me and Logan.

"I had to kiss this creep for an audition; I've been brushing my teeth for the past half an hour." I nodded, Sam did this sometimes, and she has never had a real first kiss that wasn't staged.

"How do you feel about going on a double date tonight? This is Logan and he has a few friends that are single. No, you can't meet him before hand, but maybe Logan can pick the perfect guy for you in two hours. What do you say?" Sam just shook her head.

"Sure, why not? It won't kill me, but if I don't like him, I get to leave." I nodded happy with our agreement, and that she was going to go. I needed my sister there. She was my twin, but she was bolder than I was, and louder, plus were looked different.

"I know the perfect guy for you!" Logan's outburst surprised me, and Sam frowned.

"You've known me for about five minutes. How can you know the guy for me?"

"I just do, trust me. I'm going to go get him, I'll be back." Logan left to go call the guy he chose for my sister. I hoped he got the right guy. Logan came back a few minutes later and we just sat and talked. Logan nodded once in a while, making me think he was agreeing with his choice of guy.

While he was out, which was a while, Sam and I got each other dressed, as in we picked out each other's outfits. Sam picked me a flowing skirt with a bright pink top. I got Sam black skinny jeans and a blue plaid button up shirt. We both looked amazing, and when Logan knocked on the door, we were completely ready. I opened the door for him, smiling at his simple outfit. He was in dark wash blue jeans, a white button up and a salmon pink tie.

"Sam, your date is in the limo. Shall we go?" We nodded and Logan and I linked arms. I felt bad for Sam; how she didn't have anyone, but she walked with grace and confidence.

We reached the limo, and Kendall jumped out. He was in blue jeans and a black top, perfect for Sam. I knew Logan made the right choice when I saw the smiles on both of their faces. He bowed in front of my sister and offered her his hand, which she graciously took. I hoped she was blushing, that she was acting sort of feminine. She wasn't that good at that, but I think Kendall brought it out.

We all got into the limo and made light conversation, at least until Sam started to belch. I was so embarrassed. Kendall smiled and took her hand. "This is my kind of girl!" Sam blushed, and I was happy for her.

We arrived at the restaurant a little while later and it was fancy. It was Italian, which Sam wasn't ecstatic about, but I knew she was happy that she was there with Kendall. They seemed perfect together, at least to me.

"M'lady," Logan was holding open the door to the restaurant for me. Sam and Kendall had already entered, and we seated at a booth talking animatedly. I smiled at Logan.

"You picked the perfect guy for her! Thank you so much!" I leaped on him and kissed him, so happy that my sister was happy that I didn't realize what I was doing. I blushed and stepped away, embarrassed that I was so forward with him. He smiled and pulled me from the restaurant. "Logan?"

"We should go somewhere and leave them. Have some fun on our own." I nodded, and we left Sam and Kendall to each other.


End file.
